


Shaped Like a Moon

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post seriesSummary: For fanfic 100 045 moon, Buffy allows herself to fall in love with shiny sliver heels.





	Shaped Like a Moon

Buffy allows herself to fall in love with shiny sliver heels she's sure she'll never wear more than once. Slayer strength doesn't mean that tight shoes don't give her blisters. But she has the dress - the little black number - and the shoes make the outfit.

These days, Buffy gets the dress and the shoes. She even gets the guy. (Okay, she always makes sure that her purse is just big enough to fit what she needs and a stake. Buffy can't just turn off being a Slayer after all these years.)

She puts in her earrings in front of a mirror shaped like a moon. It hangs over her dresser. Dawn bought it for her at the tiny, but overly crowed, junk store down the street. The mirror only shows half her face, making her look like stylized photo. No one would know that she died at homecoming. Some days, she misses that dress, but not the girl.

No, tonight she'll shine like the woman in her mirror. Tonight, she'll place her arm around Gunn's and be beautiful. Buffy hasn't forgotten. She was after all both a Prom Princess and a Fiesta Queen.

"You ready yet?" Gunn says as he walks through the doorway. "Don't you look fine."

"Why thank you." Buffy grins. "You're not too shabby yourself." She reaches up and adjusts his tie, not because it's crooked, but because she's always wanted to do that. Buffy's still getting used to the idea of dating someone who wears a suit instead of leather jackets or camo.

Gunn leans down to kiss her, his nose brushing against hers before their lips meet. She thinks that she likes these shoes and their added height very much. Her hand touches his smooth cheek and she can smell the tang of his aftershave.

Buffy very much wants to tug him down to their bed and call his employer to say that they won't be making it to the company dinner. But Gunn's in line for a promotion and Buffy's allowed herself to enjoy the luxuries of not having to hold a job and be a Slayer. Plus, her mother always wanted her to marry a doctor or a lawyer. (Not that she and Gunn are getting married. No, that was a long way down the road in Buffy's future.)

Gunn's looking at her like he's about to pick up the phone.

"We're going to be late," Buffy says and grabs her purse from the dresser. She knows that if they don't go now, they'll never make it. She takes one more glance in the mirror, seeing Gunn reflect with her, and follows him out the door.


End file.
